Takumi/Fates Quotes
Enemy Takumi Birthright Chapter 10 Defeated Conquest Chapter 6 Vs. Avatar * Takumi: Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right. * Avatar: Takumi... Please, let me explain. * Takumi: I have no time for your empty words. Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are! Defeated Conquest Chapter 10 Vs. Avatar * Takumi: '''Any last words, Avatar? * '''Avatar: '''Takumi... In your heart you must know this is the last thing I ever wanted. * '''Takumi: '''Ah, how quaint. More pretty words from the Prince/ss of Betrayal. How can you stand to live after the horrors you caused in Hoshido? My suspicions must be accurate. Nohrians don't have souls. * '''Avatar: '''Words could never express my sorrow for what took place... * '''Takumi: '''Oh? Are you still human enough to feel remorse? Fascinating. It's a fitting last emotion. I hope you feel its sting as I strike you down! Vs. Azura * '''Takumi: '''Azura?! Last I heard, you were taken by Hoshidan soldiers. Ryoma worried himself sick planning your rescue. I told him it was pointless. And you proved me right, you Nohrian traitor. You should be ashamed. * '''Azura: '''I could not return to Hoshido, Takumi. Not with things as they are. It saddened me deeply to leave behind those who treated me so kindly. * '''Takumi: '''You sound just like the royal traitor. I always knew this would happen. That's why I never trusted you. Didn't you always wonder? Had I known your betrayal would come so swiftly, I'd have killed you myself. Still, I should have pressed Ryoma harder to banish you years ago. * '''Azura: '''Your grudge is clearly beyond words. Let us do what we came here to do. Conquest Chapter 13 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Conquest Chapter 23 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar * '''Takumi: I have waited too long for this moment, Brother/Sister. I have dreamt of nothing but ending you, and now the time has come! I shall cherish the sound of life leaving your body for all eternity. Do you remember what I told you in Cheve? Do you?! * Avatar: You said you would not rest until you killed me - made me pay for my sins. * Takumi: That's right. There's no turning back now... Not for me. This is all I have left. For better or worse, this will be our last meeting. It ends here. I made up my mind to kill you a long time ago, my forgotten Brother/Sister. I will have revenge for Mother and all the Hoshidan lives you've ruined!! * Avatar: Takumi... Brother... Defeated Conquest Endgame Pre-Battle Quote Vs. (Avatar) * 'Takumi: '''I will kill you...Avatar... This time...for keeps... * '''Avatar: '''Hang in there just a bit longer, Takumi. I'll set your spirit free...I promise to make good on your dying wish, my brother! Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Did someone drop something?" (item) * "I've been thinking about changing up my style. What do you think?" (accessory gift) ** "Whoa, you got this for me? Thanks, ''Avatar!" (accessory gift received) ** "You have my thanks, Brother/Sister." (accessory gift received) ** "You have my thanks, Avatar." (accessory gift received, married) * "Taking extra patrol shifts, eh? Way to be!" (idle) * "Brother/Sister, you look a bit bored. Want to chat about anything?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister. Are you well?" (idle) * "Hello, Brother/Sister. I'm just fine-tuning my weapon. What are you up to?" (idle) * "I've been working on something new for the next battle. Be sure to watch for it!" (idle) * "You're really great, you know that? Sorry if I don't say it enough." (idle) * "Welcome, traveler. It's good to see a new face around here from time to time." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal Replying - Normal * "I love to read.Once I pick up a good book, I can't put it down until I'm finished." (free time) * "Sure. Just don't slow me down, OK?" (team up) Asking - Married Replying - Married Private Quarters Friendship Lover Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday * "Happy birthday, brother/sister. I'm glad we could spend it together." * "Happy birthday." Level Up *"I can't complain!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm the strong one in my family!" (4-5 stats up) *"Things are looking up!" (2-3 stats up) *"Are you kidding me?" (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"I can do anything I put my mind to." Help Description A contrary Hoshidan prince who wields the divine bow, Fujin Yumi. Seeks attention. '' Roster ''A Hoshidan prince who wields the legendary Fujin Yumi. An emotional young man who seeks attention. While a bit tempestuous, he's very kind to people he trusts. Has the worst nightmares. Born on 12/14. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "This is nothing." * "I'm coming with you!" * "No mercy!" * "My bow is yours." * "Come on!" * "I'll back you up." * "You're not alone." * "Ugh, not again." * "I've gotcha!" * "Keep it together!" Attack Stance * "I won't stand idle!" * "Let me get a shot at it!" * "I'm here too!" * "I'll help you!" * "Move!" Guard Stance * "How dare you!" * "Glad to help!" * "Nope!" Critical/Skill * "Allow me!" * "Oh, that's it!" * "Die already!" * "I hate to do this!" Defeated Enemy * "Ha! I'm stronger than I look." * "Not my fault you're weak." * "That was easy!" * "See, I win!" * "Good!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thanks!" * "Glad to help!" * "I was doing just fine." Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated by you...? *groans* " *''Geeauuh... Possessed Takumi's defeat Confession Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote